A Deer In The Headlights
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: PruCan Fluff and Spying Hungary! On the morning of a World Meeting, Mathew Williams is in a bitter mood. Can Gilbert fix this? Awful summary...Read and Review! I promise the story is better than the summary! T for like, one or two cuss words. Inspired by the song 'A Deer In the Headlights' by Owl City.


_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE P. _

Mathew Williams sighed, wishing the alarm clock would shut up. After maybe the fifth time the machine rang out its shrill tone, the male realized it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Reaching around blindly, he smacked at the evil, plastic, sleep preventing device until it finally reached the almighty snooze button. The moment the beeping stopped, he sighed softly. Now, to get back to sleep...

"Yo, Mattie! Lil' bro, we got a conference today! Wake up!"

Mathew groaned loudly. Of all the times his brother decides to remember him, it had to be NOW! Yes, that was the reason why Mathew Williams did not want to leave the plush comfort of his mattress. It was the day of a World Meeting. Another day where he gets to sit in a room and listen to all the idiotic countries argue with one another, not even bothering to take notice of him or ask his opinion, not even his snot nose brother would care to listen to him. Honestly, if any of the countries would even bother to hear him out, something may actually get done at those meetings. But do they? Of course not!

"C'mon bro, we gotta go! We'll be late!"

_Like they'd honestly care if I was late. _Mathew thought bitterly.

Slowly, he slid off of his bed. It was no secret that Mathew was one of the worst people to wake up. He felt his face make contact with the fluffy carpet of his bedroom and was a tad grateful that it wasn't hardwood. After peeling himself off the floor, he trudged over to the closet and pulled out his usual uniform. Quickly slipping it on, he made his way out of the bedroom, only to be dragged out of the house by his brother. He'd barely had enough time to put on his shoes, let alone enough time to have a proper breakfast and coffee. Great. The Canadian was now hungry, under caffinated and really pissed off.

This did not bode well for any nation who decided to remember him and screw with him.

Namely, the ex-nation of Prussia who had taken a liking to relentlessly teasing him at meetings.

How a country with such a short attention span as Prussia could even remember Canada at every meeting, he had no clue.

Well...Gilbert better hope that he doesn't make Mathew TOO angry, or else he may find the Canadian's foot connecting with his precious 'five meters.'

When the two entered the meeting room, things were relatively calm. Mathew couldn't help but snort. It wouldn't remain calm for very long. France hadn't arrived yet to bug England and Russia hadn't shown up to stalk China. Unfortunately, Germany and his annoying brother WERE already there, right on time. Even more unfortunate, poor Mathew was seated RIGHT next to the annoying albino.

And here Mathew was hoping he'd be able to catch a break. Let us all take a moment to feel the poor Canadian's pain.

Now, as the rest of the nations poured in, Prussia seemed to stick near Spain and France, which gave Canada the false hope that he'd have Germany switch around a few nations so he could sit with his friends. No such luck. Just before the meeting was about to start, Prussia and France started some sort of argument with England and America, and the four were forced to sit down, as far away from each other as possible (meaning, they had to go back to their assigned seats).

And that was when Mathew's troubles started.

"Hey, Birdie," Prussia said, a snarky grin plastered on his face.

Mathew twitched. Of all the nations he wished would forget him, it was Prussia. He didn't know how, but Prussia always managed to make him mad the moment he stepped in the room and opened his mouth.

Well, Mathew DID know why he made him so mad, but he'd never admit it. The poor, quiet, passive little Canadian had fallen for him. Hard.

"What do you want, Prussia?" Mathew asked, setting down his pen and looking over at him, an annoyed look clearly set into his features. Hopefully, this would be a large warning for Prussia that pretty much read "DON'T PISS ME OFF." Apparently, Prussia is either stupid or thickheaded...or both. Canada could never be sure which.

"Woah, what's with you? Get a stick up your ass?" Prussia questioned, noticing the bitter tone that had come into his voice.

Canada rolled his violet eyes, the fake smile dropping from his face. "No, I was dragged out of bed by my brother, without a proper breakfast or coffee. So, I'd advise against saying anything else, lest you say something stupid and anger me further."

With that, Mathew picked his pen up and began scribbling down random nonsense.

Prussia recoiled, wincing. "Wow...I guess your brother really screwed up this morning?"

Mathew only nodded. Didn't he just warn Prussia not to speak anymore? Well, he was even thicker headed than he'd originally thought.

Eventually, Russia, Belarus and Romano showed up, thus letting loose all the hell that had just been itching to break out.

- After the Meeting -

Mathew sighed loudly, blowing his gravity-defying curl out of his face.

"Another wasted day," he muttered bitterly, huffing quietly. As usual, he'd been ignored. He managed to keep a fake as hell smile on his face the entire meeting, even though he really just wanted to scream in frustration. Well, at least now he could fix his little caffiene issue.

As quickly as he could, he made his way toward the door. For a moment, it seemed like nothing would keep him from getting across the street to the little cafe.

But, he heard a voice call to him from behind, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Birdie, wait up!"

He hung his head.

"Maple," he muttered, turning on his heel to meet Gilbert's red eyes. "Didn't I already warn you not to make me mad?" he deadpanned, getting a bit tired of Prussia's idiocy.

Gilbert, being his usual self, grinned like a fool. "Yeah...So, Birdie, whaddya say we both go out for lunch?"

Mathew's look went from one of 'I'm planning your murder right now' to '...wut..?' in one second flat. Wow, new record!

"Kesesesesesesese~! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I've heard that said by my brother more than once, and almost every single time we ended up in a jail cell," Mathew said, a hint of caution in his voice.

Prussia let loose his creepy laugh and flung an arm around Canada. "Nah, it won't be that bad! I swear on my awesomeness!" he exclaimed, dragging a protesting Mathew out the door.

As they were walking out, Mathew heard the click and saw the flash of a camera.

Why did Hungary have to be near every awkward moment between men?!

They ended up eating at a little, dine in resteraunt called Arthur's that seemed to be nearly empty. After the two sat down, the sound of giggling reached Mathew's ears from across the resteraunt. A few girls were sitting in a booth not too far from them, all staring in Prussia's direction, blushing like school girls. Prussia grinned but, otherwise, ignored their existence. A waitress eventually came by, asking Gilbert's order.

She had a light tint of a blush on her cheeks as she stared at him. Right after she'd taken his order, she began to walk off.

"Um, excuse me..." Mathew muttered quietly, his voice not getting much louder. Damn, he hated being such a pushover.

"Oi! You forgot to take my Birdie's order!" Gilbert shouted after her. She immediately turned cherry red and scuttled back over, hanging her head shamefully and taking Mathew's order.

Once the issue with the waitress was worked out, Mathew folded his arms on the table and laid his head down, silently fuming. He knew he was invisible, it wasn't anything new to him, but this was the first time he'd been completely blown off at a resteraunt. And it was mostly because of the albino Prussian man in front of him. He felt his anger boil a bit more. All the girls in the resteraunt were giggling, blushing and fawning over him like he was some sort of king.

Thankfully, Canada was able to get coffee and eat a proper meal, so he was in a much better mood. That was, until the group of girls came over and began talking to Prussia, completely ignoring his existence. He wouldn't have minded, but then a girl, out of nowhere, grabbed Gilbert's collar and pulled her into a kiss.

Calmly setting down his mug of coffee, his eye twitched and he cleared his throat, causing the slutty girl to pull back and give him a dirty look.

"Could you, I don't know, get the hell out of here? I'm a bit busy," she said bitterly.

Clenching his fists tightly together, he resisted the very large urge to punch the girl in her smart little mouth. But, what Prussia said next shocked both of them.

"Sorry, girls, but he's not going anywhere. He's my boyfriend."

The girls went wide eyed, as well as Canada.

"What? Wait, you like a guy like HIM when you could have a girl like me?" the slutty girl who'd kissed him asked, a glare forming in her baby blue eyes.

To answer her question, Gilbert leaned across the table and pressed his lips against a - still stunned - Mathew's. The girl groaned furiously and turned on her stiletto heel, storming out of the resteraunt with her friends at her back.

The moment they were out the door, Mathew shoved Gilbert away. Springing to his feet, Mathew pulled some money out of his pocket and threw it on the table. Then, he made his exit.

"Birdie, wait up!" Gilbert exclaimed, sighing in frustration when the door to the resteraunt dinged as it closed. "Scheiße..." he muttered under his breath, pulling some money out of his pocket and throwing it on the table before running after Mathew. He eventually caught him in the parking lot, taking a short cut through there to get to the hotel all the countries were staying at across the street.

Grabbing his arm, he was immediately met with Mathew's fist traveling toward his face. Prussia easily dodged it and grabbed the skinny little wrist of the Candian, holding it in a death grip.

"Let me go, asshole!" Mathew yelled, trying to free himself from Gilbert's iron grip.

"No," Gil replied simply, holding on even tighter as Mathew fought more. All to quickly, Mathew's energy drained.

"What the hell is wrong with you, eh? Saying I'm your boyfriend! I barely even know you."

Gil sighed, shutting his eyes and saying nothing.

"Is this a game to you? Do you think I find this sort of thing funny? Who dared you to do this, eh? Papa? Spain? My brother?"

Prussia's eyes snapped open and shocked ruby met anguished violet. Did he really think that he was joking?

"Never! Birdie...It's not a lie, nobody dared me to do anything. I really like you. You're quiet and a bit of a pushover, but you're also funny, kind, and you put up with me. Not even my own brother can do that, Birdie."

Mathew refused to believe it. Prussia wasn't really confessing that he liked him, was he? "What is that nickname for anyway?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Prussia let out a soft "kesesese~" before saying, "Well, _Birdie_, who is my best friend besides Spain and France?" he questioned, giving Canada a snarky grin.

This hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. Gilbird. The little bird that Prussia loved more than anyone in the world, for the oddest of reasons. That bird was Gilbert's best friend. It was very rare to see the two apart. Gil had even gotten himself kicked out of places that didn't allow pets because he had Gilbird with him. It was rather apparent that Prussia cared for the bird as if it were another person. Which also got Mathew thinking...Every time he was around Prussia, Gilbird seemed to be somewhere else. One time, he'd found Gilbird asleep on Kuma-what's-his-name's head. The other time, he'd been up on the bookshelf in Mathew's home, while he and Prussia were down in the basement, about as far from the bookshelf as one could be. The pieces fell together like a puzzle, all of them spelling out something that Mathew hadn't realized until now, but had been all too obvious. His eyes went wide, a 'deer in the headlights' look coming onto his face.

"Mon Dieu...G-Gil...Do you really mean it?" Mathew asked, after he'd gotten over the initial shock.

"Of course, Birdie~" Prussia chimed.

It took only that for Mathew to grab Prussia's collar and pull him into a needy, demanding kiss.

_Click. _

"Hah! Got it! I toldya, Japan! All we had to do was wait~" the voice of Hungary said happily, coming from a rather suspicious looking black van.

Mathew and Gil's eyes snapped open, turning their heads toward the parked van.

"Uh-oh...Get us outta here!" she exclaimed to, as Mathew and Gilbert assumed, Japan, who was driving. The van quickly pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Prussia laughing loudly while Mathew buried his face in his boyfriend's coat to hide the cherry red blush on his face.

- - - - - Extended Ending! - - - - - -

"Uh, Mattie? Bro? Could I talk to you for a sec?" Alfred suddenly asked the next day at the hotel.

"Sure, what do you need?"

Alfred went into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a folded up piece of paper.

"Could you explain this?" he asked, handing Mathew the paper. Without even looking at it, the Canadian had a pretty good clue what it was.

Unfolding the paper, it showed a the picture of him and Gil kissing in the parking lot. His face turned bright red and he looked up at Alfred.

"I-I-I...Um...I don't really know how to explain Gil and I." Mathew muttered. Alfred shook his head and chuckled.

"No, I wanted you to explain_ this,_" Alfred said, pointing to a little blurred figure in the background. It took Mathew a minute, but he saw France running behind them, in front of the hotel, wearing nothing but his signature crotch rose. His violet eyes widened.

"How did you not notice that when you and Prussia were locking lips?!" Alfred exclaimed, beginning to snort in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

Mathew folded the picture back up and shoved it in his pocket, storming up to his and Gilbert's (now shared) room and collapsing onto his bed, shoving his face into the pillow. At that moment, he didn't know which was more embarrassing. The fact that Eliza had taken a picture of him and Gil kissing and had, more than likely, given it to every country. Or the fact that France was his Papa and he had to, yet again, bail him out of jail for public nudity.


End file.
